3 Vidas 1 Leyenda
by estherharuch
Summary: Una nueva leyenda entrara en Liga y a la vida en Runaterra, llegados desde otra región. Una nueva fuerza a considerar en las alianzas. :3 Somos 3 personas, esperamos y les guste.


Bueno emm, esta es la misma primera parte pero reeditada, xD yo no fui la que tardo tanto fueron aquellos dos, Keichy y Redec e.e.

Supongo que volveré a introducir a los 3, yo soy NyaEsKi o Esther Hozaki como dice mi perfil :3, el segundo es Keichy llamado fares y por último, Redec llamado Pablo.

La razón por la que editamos es porque seguimos el consejo Heileedrlli, espero y no fallemos de nuevo xD aun que algo me dice que si. Te agradezco tus comentarios :3 al igual que aquellos dos e.e, que no quieren escribir aquí.

Bueno sin más que decir, así si, gracias a las mas de 180 visualizaciones :3 que no me espere.

League of legends no es de mi propiedad :3 pero me encanta escribir esto de todos modos.

En una isla lejana al suroeste de las tierras de Valoran, siendo una ruta desconocida para estos habitantes, existe una pequeña isla llamada Andvarion, que contenía un misterioso reino, donde el arte del combate y la magia se enseña generación por generación, mostrando que las tradiciones son importantes para sus habitantes.

Sin embargo, este no era un paraíso, pues en algunos lugares de la misma, eran conocidos por su peligro, ya que en ella, habitaban personas que hacían lo que fuera por algo de dinero, sobre todo, en las zonas de altos recursos. En ella, los estatus sociales marcaban a las personas, marcando diferencias entre zonas. Así se regia este reino, a menos que una persona demuestre su conocimiento dentro del comercio o dentro de las filas del rey, y la forma de llegar a las filas es con ayuda de las escuelas.

Existen 4 escuelas básicas, donde se les enseña el conocimiento para la supervivencia, tanto para la vida cotidiana, como para la batalla, y una escuela de "Especialización", las cuales, enseñaban a utilizar tus habilidades en combate, y de esta forma, que explotaras todo tu potencial.

Una de estas, nombrada Leongard, era la principal escuela de la alta sociedad y de todos aquellos que podían pagarla. Esta, además de ser la mejor de las escuelas básicas, tenia la de "Especialización". En ocasiones, ciertas personas que demostraban su habilidad y no poseían los recursos para pagarla, podían entrar en ella, pero eran contados esos eventos.

Allí es donde inicia nuestra historia, en esta escuela, donde un pequeño grupo de personas se encuentran, y empiezan a conocerse para llegar a ser un equipo, y así, lograran hacer grandes cosas juntos.

Una estudiante llamada Alessa, de estatura pequeña, con un cabello de color castaño, largo y lacio; agarrado casi en la punta con un lazo de color morado y ojos purpuras. Ella asistía a la escuela de "Especialización" en la categoría mágica, usualmente vestía un uniforme especial para los que practicaban magia, el cual era una túnica de tela color azul marino y botas de cuero, aunque Alessa prefería también usar mallas, ya que las túnicas de las mujeres eran un poco mas expuesto desde la cadera.

Un día como cualquier otro, la maestra de su clase de "Magia avanzada" les encargo un proyecto, el cual consistía en formar un equipo de dos personas, y estas debían combinar sus magias y estilos de pelas, para así lograr ejecutar un combo que resultara útil al pelear con un enemigo, este debía ser presentado en dos meses. Ella vio una gran oportunidad para trabajar con su amiga Jessy, que provenía de la misma escuela básica que ella.

Pasaron tres semanas y su amiga tuvo que dejar la escuela, pues ya no podía pagarla, así, Alessa se quedo sin compañera. La maestra al enterarse de la salida de Jessy, se empezó a preocupar por Alessa, así que al final de una de sus clases le hablo, para poder ayudarla.

\- Alessa, ¿Puedes esperarme cinco minutos?, necesito hablar contigo-

-Claro maestra, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es sobre tu proyecto, no has mostrado avance y sé que estas en problemas por el abandono de Jessy, Luna esta libre puedes pedirle ayuda-

-Le preguntare, gracias maestra. "Vaya espero que acepte, no parece mala y ni la he visto serlo"- Alessa toma sus cosas y camina a la salida.

-Muy bien, espero ver tus avances la próxima semana-

-"Hmm... Ahora, ¿Dónde estará Luna?, creo verla visto afuera por la biblioteca"-

Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que encontró a Luna que estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, fuera de la biblioteca.

-"Ahí esta Luna, mmm... Que le diré, nunca la he visto hablar mas de lo necesario, no se si me hará caso. Bueno aquí voy"- Alessa se acerca a ella con timidez.

-Emm... Hola Luna-

-Hola Alessa... - Respondió sin siquiera dejar de ver su libro que leía.

-etto, yo... quería platicar contigo sobre la clase de magia avanzada, por lo de el proyecto de este parcial-

\- Ah... eso... - Luna cierra su libro y la mira fijamente a sus ojos, su vista era tan penetrante como una flecha – Entonces ¿vienes por parte de la maestra a convencerme de que debo hacer el proyecto por el bien de mi calificación, cierto?-

-emm, no en realidad no sabía que no querías hacerlo, aunque eso tampoco es bueno, y si podría convencer de no hacerlo, espera… que, ah sí, yo venía a otra cosa, la cosa es como sabrás Jenny ya no está en la escuela, y quería pedirte que fueras mi compañera de equipo porque yo tampoco la tengo, ¿quisieras hacer el proyecto conmigo?-

\- Bien... Creo que comprendo "No le entendí más que lo último...". En resumen ¿quieres que sustituya a Jenny?... ¿En realidad te gustaría estar conmigo?...-

\- bueno, sustituir, sustituir, no porque los tipos de magia son diferentes, y si me gustaría, me encanta hacer nuevas amigas, sobretodo tú que eres tan impresionante -

Sonrojándose un poco y desviando un poco su mirada, le contesta con una voz un poco más suave y tímida –Gracias... Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, entonces, ¿Dónde y cuando quieres empezar?-

\- bueno, yo ahora tengo tiempo de sobra, solo con avisar a mi madre, y como tú eras la que tiene otras clases, estaré bien con tu elección de donde y cuando-

\- Amm... ¿podrías quedarte aquí hasta las 5:00?, a esa hora termino mis clases, podríamos usar el gimnasio 8, tengo la llave para acceder a él, por si te interesa.-

\- claro que me interesa, y si podre quedarme, no hay ningún problema,

¿Puedo almorzar contigo?-

\- Claro – Responde con una sonrisa.

Las dos se quedaron sentadas bajo la sombra del árbol en la que estaba Luna, ella ya no se encontraba leyendo sola, había cerrado su libro y comenzaron a conversar un poco sobre las clases que ellas tenían. Cuando termino el receso, Luna y Alessa se despidieron con un "Te veo luego", y cada una se dirigió a sus respectivas clases.

Paso el tiempo, Alessa fue temprano al Gimnasio 8, donde se iban a ver, pero al estar tan emocionada por tener una nueva compañera, y tal vez, una nueva amiga, había ido 30 min antes de la hora que acordaron, así que se sentó en una banca a esperar a Luna. Mientas esperaba, noto que un chico de pelo negro azabache desordenado y unos brillantes ojos color verde mar, se acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa ¿Has visto a la maestra Thalia Connor? Ella me dijo que la viera aquí en el gimnasio 8.-

-Pues, no la he visto, tampoco sabía que daba clases aquí, que interesante- Alessa observa al muchacho preguntándose por que quería ver a la maestra.

-Si, bueno, ella da clases en dos especialidades, en el arte de la defensa. Estoy teniendo problemas con el tema de la defensa oscura, y necesito verla después de clases. Bueno en fin, mucho gusto mi nombre es Ethan O' Conelly-

-la maestra es realmente sorprendente, y un placer Ethan, mi nombre es Alessa Fotsi-

-Alessa... que lindo nombre, y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? es un poco tarde para andar rondando por los gimnasios-

-oh, gracias, pues tenía que juntarme con una amiga aquí para un trabajo en equipo, pero...puede que yo llegara un poco temprano- lo dice un poco nerviosa

\- Comprendo... ¿puedo sentarme a lado tuyo en lo que espero a la maestra?, es que estoy algo estresado por las tareas-

-Claro por mí no hay problema, siempre he pensado que es agradable estar acompañada cuando esperas a alguien-

Mientras esperaban se pusieron a hablar sobre sus clases y algunos maestros que comparten. Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que llego Luna. Sin embargo no va a encontrarse con ellos, en vez de eso, se va a la esquina de otro de los gimnasios que se encontraba por ahí, y los comienza a observar y escuchar.

Después de 10 minutos de una conversación larga y normal, Luna decide encontrarse con ellos, sin embargo se encontraba nerviosa, pues temía que Ethan le estuviera contando sobre los rumores y mentiras que corrían de ella. Luna respiro hondo y avanzo, sus nervios y miedos le jugaron en contra, pues se puso en una actitud muy defensiva.

\- Hola Alessa... perdona por hacerte esperar – Le dice mirándola fijamente e ignorando completamente a Ethan.

-Oh, hola Luna, no te preocupes no me importa esperarte-

-Hola Luna ¿como has estado?- Luna estaba muy evasiva con su mirada no quería voltear a ver a Ethan a la cara.

-Hola Ethan... Pensé que estarías ocupado haciendo alguna otra cosa... "¿Por qué ahora... que esta Alessa aquí?, espero y se vaya pronto..."-

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Bueno en fin en realidad si tengo un pendiente, estoy buscando a la maestra Thalia, por pura casualidad ¿la has visto?- Ethan creía que Luna tenía algo en contra de él

-¡¿La maestra Thalia?!, ¿A qué horas quedaste encontrarte con ella? Y ¿para que la buscas?- en su mirada se reflejaba una gran sorpresa, como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-Emm bueno me pidió que viniera a verla- No serás tu el que necesita entrenar la defensa contra magia oscura, ¿cierto? "Por favor di que no, di que no..."-

-Si justo ese soy yo, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Miro hacia otro lado, como tratando de evadir la realidad –Porque la maestra no podrá darte ese entrenamiento, así que me pidió que te le diera yo...- En eso recordó lo molesta que estaba porque la habían hecho perder tiempo, lo miro directo a los ojos enojada y casi gritando – ¡Y porque no viniste a tiempo!, te estuve esperando desde las 4-

-Lo siento no te había visto y se me fue el tiempo platicando con Alessa, no tienes por qué ayudarme si no quieres está bien buscare a alguien mejor que tu- Ethan estaba molesto por la forma en que respondía Luna

-Esto no lo hago por ti, si no por la maestra. "Además que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo será difícil...". Como sea, Alessa y yo tenemos que practicar, y es una pérdida de tiempo discutir esto ahora, adiós.

-Muy bien, gracias por nada Luna, adiós. Nos vemos Alessa. "Porque está enojada esa loca, no le hice nada malo"-Ethan se retira molesto y a la vez confundido.

Luna había explotado y Ethan había perdido la paciencia, los dos se retiraron en direcciones contrarias, mientras que Luna sujetaba la mano de Alessa y la llevaba casi arrastrando al interior del gimnasio, Ethan se había quedando pensando en que es lo que había pasado mientas se alejaba.

\- yo... uff … no se qué debo decir sobre lo que paso afuera, supongo que es algo que sucedió entre ustedes, así que solo quiero saber, ¿te sientes bien para empezar el proyecto? O si lo prefieres podemos hacerlo mañana-

-Perdona... no era mi intención pelear, pero si no te molesta ¿Podrías olvidar todo lo que paso?, y sobre el proyecto, te dejo la decisión a ti, creo que ya te he causado suficientes problemas...- Lo dijo con un tono de arrepentimiento y la mirada baja, evitando ver a Alessa.

-No me has causado problema, esa seria yo, después de todo yo lo entretuve, y por mi está bien hacerlo hoy como te dije antes, realmente quiero verte haciendo esas habilidades tan geniales que haces- le dice sonriéndole.

-Bien, entonces vamos. - Correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Alessa estaba impresionada por lo grande del lugar, mientras que Luna preparaba todo para practicar, sin embargo, las dos no conocían sus habilidades del todo, ni sus límites, así que preparo el campo de una manera que cubriera las necesidades básicas que ellas podrían requerir durante sus entrenamientos.

\- Muy bien, es hora de comenzar, para empezar, ¿Cuál es tu estilo de combate Alessa?-

\- Bueno mis ataques son de distancia media y las habilidades que he estado entrenando son para apoyar a un aliado-

\- Entiendo... mi estilo de combate es más rápido y preciso. Puedo hacer mucho daño en poco tiempo, apoyándome de mi velocidad... ¿Se te ocurre alguna manera de combinar nuestros estilos de combate?-

\- Pues puedo anular las habilidades del enemigo e incluso puedo aumenta tu velocidad o darte una buena entrada-

\- Bien, entonces que tal si intentamos inmovilizar primero al enemigo-

Luna desenfundo su espada y comenzó a correr al rededor del objetivo, mientras Alessa empezó a invocar a su magia para aturdir al objetivo, sin embargo, Luna se adelanto y Alessa no pudo aplicar el efecto de su magia. Lo volvieron a intentar, pero esta vez, Alessa se adelanto, y provoco que los golpes de Luna no tuvieran la efectividad esperada.

Así se la pasaron durante dos horas, error tras error, así que decidieron terminar con el entrenamiento por ese día e irse a sus casa.

\- Esto sí que es complicado, no creo que podamos lograrlo hoy a la perfección, ¿Te parece bien si lo dejamos para otro día? - Dijo Alessa con un tono decaído, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia sus cosas.

\- Por mí no hay problema, te veré a la misma hora mañana -

Luna guardo su espada en su funda, y se la puso en su espalda mientras Alessa salía del gimnasio despidiéndose. Cerro el gimnasio y se retiro corriendo hacia su casa, la cual se ubicada en la parte Alta de la ciudad, que era donde vivían las familias más ricas.

Llegando al inicio de la zona, Luna dejo de correr y cortó por el parque que se encontraba allí. Comenzó a caminar en los alrededores pensando lo que le había ocurrido en esa tarde, y como había obtenido su primer amiga. Le estuvo dando tantas vueltas al asunto que no noto cuando se había acostado en una de las bancas, y que había oscurecido, al parecer ya era bastante noche, pero no le preocupaba, agarro sus cosas, y comenzó a caminar en el parque, en dirección a su casa.

Cuando estaba cerca de la salida, empezó a oír unos pasos, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Después de un rato, cuando le quedaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la salida, los pasos se oían más fuertes, así que decidió usar su habilidad de sigilo para atrapar a quien la estaba siguiendo.

Vio la sombra de un hombre, que parecía mantener su distancia de donde ella se encontraba, pero al esconderse ella, él empezó a buscarla. Se encontraba a unos 15 metros de distancia, así que Luna se fue acercando entre las sombras, con mucho cuidado. Cuando se encontraba cercas de él, se posiciono detrás, desenfundo su espada y la puso en posición amenazante hacia él, tocando con la punta su espalda.

\- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?, date la vuelta con mucho cuidado, un movimiento en falso y te elimino – Dijo Luna con un tono amenazante.

-Si claro... tranquila, soy Ethan, no tienes por qué matarme Luna - Dijo mientras se giraba hacia ella.

\- Ah... eres tú..., y bien, ¿Por qué diablos me estas siguiendo? - Sin bajar su espada.

\- No..., bueno..., no quería seguirte, solo que vi lo tarde que era, y bueno... yo... – Suspira - Solo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te dije-

\- ¿Lo que dijiste...?, ¿A qué te refieres?, como sea, la que debería disculparse soy yo. - Luna empezó a enfundar su espada y acomodársela en la espada. - Perdona por amenazarte con la espada, no es fácil confiar en nadie -

\- Bien, pero aun así, me siento mal por lo que te dije, pero... ¿Por qué dudas de mi Luna?, no soy malo... o bueno, eso creo yo -

\- Bueno, no es eso, pero que alguien te siga a estas horas, no es normal, o ¿tú crees que si? -

\- Tienes razón, lo siento, creo que mejor me voy-

\- ¡Espera! - Dijo Luna gritando y extendiendo el brazo para agarrar a Ethan - Aun no me explicas la razón de tu disculpa, y, aparte... - Su voz se puso algo tímida y frágil, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban – Quería decirte algo sobre lo que ocurrió en la tarde... -

\- Si claro dime- Ethan aparta la mano de Luna

\- Antes de eso, dime a que te refieres con tu disculpa –

\- Quería disculparme porque tú tienes razón, llegue tarde y eso no es de mi estilo, además tu puedes ayudar porque a Alessa porque eres más habilidosa que yo-

\- Ah... la que debería disculparse soy yo, perdí la paciencia porque pensé que le estarías diciendo todo lo que dicen de mí a Alessa... supongo que me puse celosa, y sobre lo del entrenamiento, también fue mi culpa por no avisarte con tiempo... Discúlpame..., si aun necesitas ayuda, te la puedo brindar - Lo dijo mientras su voz sonaba entrecortada y triste, sin si quiera ver a Ethan a los ojos.

\- No te preocupes Luna, yo se que eres una buena persona, para disculparme, les ofrezco mi ayuda a ti y a Alessa en lo que necesiten-

\- Muchas gracias, acepto tu ayuda, y... - Su voz empezó a emblandecerse – Como desearía que tuvieras razón sobre eso... lo de ser buena persona... -

-A que te refieres Luna, ¿pasa algo?-

\- ¿Podrías guardar un secreto?... - Dijo mientras lo veía fijamente

-Si, claro Luna, puedes contarme cualquier cosa-

\- Veras... ¿Recuerdas los rumores que hay sobre mi?, pues son ciertos, bueno, la mayoría... Te contare desde el principio... - Dijo Luna mientras empezó a caminar, avanzando por el parque mientras Ethan la seguía

– Hace mucho tiempo, yo no tenía el poder mágico que tengo ahora... como sabrás, yo provengo de una de las mejores familias adiestradas en el arte de la guerra, pero un día, mis padres desaparecieron y yo obtuve el poder que tengo. Todo lo que recuerdo son sombras y gritos...

Así paso el tiempo, y aprendí a cuidar de mi misma, pero el dinero de mis padres se agotaba, así que tuve que aprender a ganarlo, empecé a hacer trabajos del tipo sucio, del que mi familia se encargaba, así obtuve mi agilidad y fuerza.

Así he vivido los últimos años, pero eso me costó mis amistades, pues rumores empezaron a surgir y cosas así, cuando me di cuenta... ya me encontraba sola. Cuando Alessa me hablo y quiso estar conmigo, me sentí feliz, y... cuando la vi hablando contigo, pensé que se alejaría, como todos lo hacen... Esa podría decirse que es mi historia... -

-No, yo no alejaría a Alessa de ti, y recuerda Luna, espero que me veas también como un amigo, confía en mí-

\- Gracias Ethan, si lo hare... creo que es muy tarde ya, deberías ir a tu casa, a esta hora, las calles son muy peligrosas, te veré mañana, cuídate y descansa, y... Enserio, muchas gracias – Dijo Luna mientras lo miraba, se dio la media vuelta preparándose para correr.

-Adiós, cuídate Luna- Le dice mientras se pone en dirección a su casa.

Los dos se separan y se van a su casa, cada uno con una nueva amistad. Esa noche debían dormir, pues el siguiente día, sería el inicio de la historia de los tres, como un equipo inseparable.


End file.
